1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear wheel support structure for a motorcycle or a three-wheeled vehicle in which a proximal end portion of a swing arm is vertically tiltably supported on a vehicle body frame by way of a tilting support shaft, a rear wheel is rotatably supported on the swing arm by way of a rear axle with a rear shock absorber is interposed between the swing arm and the vehicle body frame.
2. Description of Background Art
In a conventional motorcycle, a front end portion of a swing arm is supported on a vehicle body frame by way of a tilting support shaft, a rear wheel is pivotally supported on a rear end portion of the swing arm, and a rear shock absorber is connected to a longitudinal intermediate portion of the swing arm. See, for example JP-A-9-109981.
In the above-mentioned structure, the tilting support shaft of the swing arm is arranged in front of the rear wheel in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a rear shock absorber connecting portion is positioned behind the tilting support shaft and in front of a rear axle. Accordingly, a distance between the tilting support shaft and the rear shock absorber connecting portion of the swing arm is inevitably shorter than a distance between the tilting support shaft of the swing arm and the rear axle. Thus, an effective stroke of the rear shock absorber tends to become shorter than a tilting stroke of a rear end portion of the swing arm.